El contrato
by Camila Anahi842
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que más odias se convierte en la única persona en la que no podrías vivir sin ella?


Capítulo uno.

 _Pav:Draco_ _Me incliné sobre la mesa, y el bullicio del concurrido restaurante se difuminó mientras trataba de controlar la furia._ _Intenté contener el deseo de gritar y mantuve la voz baja, si bien cada palabra rezumaba irá_

 _¿Qué has dicho? Estoy seguro que no te eh oído bien._

 _Gellert se acomodó en su silla, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por mi cabreo._

 __Te he dicho que Ronald va ser ascendido a socios._

 _Apreté el vaso que tenía con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió no romperlo.-Se suponía que ese ascenso sería mío._

 _El se encogió de hombros._

 __Las cosas han cambiado._

 __Me he dejado los cuernos trabajando. he traído nueve millones a la empresa. Me dijiste que si superaba lo del año pasado, sería socio._

 __Y Ronald a traído doce Millones._ _Estampe la mano sobre la mesa, sin importarmesi llamaba la atención de los demás o no._

 _Eso es porque el muy cabron me la jugó y me quito el cliente. la idea de la campaña fue mía. ¡El me quitó del medio!_

 __Es tu palabra contra la suya, draco._

 __Y una mierda. ¡Esto esuna mierda!_

 __La decisión está tomada, la propuesta ya está hecha._

 _Esfuerzate y tal vez el año que viene será tu año._

 __¿Y ya está?_

 __Ya está. Y te hasganado una generosa Prima._ _《Una prima》._ _No quería otra maldita prima. quería el ascenso debería haber sido mío._

 _Me puse de pie tan rápido que coloque la silla, que golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Me enderecé para enfatizar mi metro noventa y dos de altura. Y lo mirecon el ceño fruncido. Teniendo en cuenta que Gellert no superaba el metro setenta y dos, sentado me parecía muy pequeño._ _Gellert enarcó una ceja._

 __Cuidado, draco. Recuerda que en Grindelwald Inc. lo importante es el trabajo en equipo. sigues formando parte del equipo. Una parte muy importante._

 _Lo mire fijamente, exprimiendo el deseo de mandarlo a la mierda._

 _El equipo. ya._

 _Me aleje meneando la cabeza. volví al trabajo y entre dando un portazo. Mi asistente me miro, sorprendida Tenía un Sándwiche a medio comer en la mano._ __¿Qué narices le tengo dicho de comer en mesa?- le solté._ _Ella se puso de pie con torpeza._

 __Es... estaba usted fuera- tartamudéo_ __Estoy trabajando en sus gastos y he pensado que..._

 __Pues has pensado mal, joder.- Me incliné sobre la mesa y le quite el dicho Sándwiches de la mano y haciendo una mueca por la atrocidad_ __¿Mantequilla cacahuetes y mermelada?_ __¿El sueldo no le da para más o qué?-Solte un taco cuando la mermelada mancho el borde de la chaqueta-¡Joder!_ _su cara ya blanca de antemano, perdio todavía más color al ver la Mancha roja que se extendía sobre mí traje gris._

 __Lo siento señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho._ _lo Llevaré a la tintorería ahora mismo._

 __desde luego que va a llevarlo. Y ya que sale quiero un Sándwiche._ _Ella parpadéo._

 __¿No... ha salido a almorzar?_

 __Su conclusión vuelve a ser errónea._ _tráigame un Sándwiches y un café con leche desnatada, con extras de espuma._ _Quiero a theodoro Nott al teléfono ahora mismo.- Me quiten la chaqueta con gesto impaciente y me asegure que losbolsillo estuvieran vacíos- Llévalo a la tintorería. La quiero de vuelta esta tarde._ _Ella siguió sentada mirándome con la boca abierta._

 __¿Estás sorda?_

 __¿Quéprefiere que haga primero?_

 _le tire la chaqueta._

 __Ese es su maldito trabajo. ¡Averigüelo y hágalo! Entre en mi despacho y cerré de un portazo._ _Un cuarto de hora después tenía mi sándwich y mi café con leche. El interfono sono._

 __Tengo al señor Nott en la línea dos._

 __Bien_Cogi el teléfono._Theo. tengo que verte.Hoy._Estoy bien. gracias por preguntar, draco._ __No estoy de humor.¿Cuándo estas disponible?_

 __Tengo toda la tarde ocupada._

 __Cancela algo._

 __No nisiquiera estoy en la ciudad. como muy temprano puedo estar ahí a las siete._

 __De acuerdo. nos vemos en Finlay's._ _La mesa de siempre.-Colgué y pulse el botón del interfono- venga ahora mismo._

 _La puerta se habría y ella entró para acabar postrada a mis pies. literalmente. Nisiquiera me moleste en ocultar el hecho que había puesto los ojos blanco por el disgusto. En la vida había conocido a una persona tan torpe como ella. ¡Tropezaba con el aire!_ _Juraría que se la pasaba más tiempo de rodillas que las mujeres con las que yo salía. Espere hasta que se puso en pie. recogió su cuaderno de notas y encontró el bolígrafo. Estaba colorada y le temblaba la mano._

 __¿Si, señor Malfoy?_

 __Mi mesa en Finlay's Para las siete en punto Rervéla. Será mejor que la chaqueta esté lista para entonces._

 __Le he pedido el servicio urgente. Ah sale más caro._ _Enarqué la cejas._

 __Estoy seguro que le agradara pagar la cantidad extra, teniendo en cuenta que la culpa ha sido suya. Su rubor aumentó, pero no discutió conmigo._

 __La recogeré dentro de una hora._ _Agite una mano. me daba igual la hora a la que la recogiera, siempre y cuando estuviera en mi poder antes de marcharme de la oficina._

 __¿Señor Malfoy?_ _Tengo que marcharme a las cuatro. Tengo una cita. Le envíe un correo electrónico al respecto la semana pasada._

 _Tamborileé sobre la mesa con los dedos miestra la observaba. Mi asistente, Hermione Granger, la Cruz de mi existencia. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis mano para librarme de ella, pero todo había sido en vano. daba igual lo que le ordenace hacer, ella lo conseguía. por humillante que fuera la tarea impuesta ¿Recoger mi ropa de la tintorería?Si. ¿Asegurarse de que mi cuarto de baño privado estuviera bien surtido de mis artículos de aseo personal y de mis condones preferidos?Por supuesto. ¿Ordenar por ordenar alfabético mi enorme colección de CD después que decidiera Llévarmela a la oficina sin? sin fallo alguno. incluso los guardo todo en cajas después que me 《me lo pensar mejor》 y decidiera enviarlos de nuevo a casa, impecable y en orden. No dijo ni pio. ¿Enviarles flores y un mensaje de despedidas con la mujer de turno que quisiera quitarme de encima ese mes o esa semana? Aja. iba todo los días a la oficina sin falta y jamás llegaba tarde. Rara ves salí a menos que fuera para hacer algún encargo que le hubiera asignado o para escabullirse a la sala del personal, donde almorzaba uno de esos ridículos sándwiches caseros que le había prohibió comerse en la mesa de trabajo. Mantenía mi agenda y mis contactos al día; archivaba los informes siguiendo el código de color que amo me gustaba; y filtraba mis llamadas, asegurándose que ninguna de mis numerosas ex me molestará. según había hecho todo el mundo la apreciaba, no olvidaba ningún cumpleaños y horneaba unas galletas riquísima que compartí en ocasiones especiales Era la puta perfección._ _No la tragaba._ _Era todo lo que aborrecia en una mujer. Pequeña y delicada. con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, se vestía con trajes de faldas sencillo. Impecable, pulcra y totalmente anticuada. siempre llevaba el cabello recogidos en un moño no llevaba joyas y, y por lo que había observado, tampoco se maquillaba No poseía el menor atractivo y no tenía el amor propio necesario para hacer algo al respecto. apocada y tímida, era fácil pisotearla. jamás se defendía, aceptaba todo lo que yo tiraba y jamás me ofreció un no por respuesta. A mi me gustaban las mujer fuertes y con personalidad. No los felpudo como la señorita Granger. sin embargo. tenía que cargar con ella._

 __De acuerdo pero que no se convierta en una costumbre, señorita Granger._ _Por un instante creí ver un brillo furioso en sus ojos, pero acabó asistiendo con la cabeza._

 __Recogere su chaqueta y la dejaré en el armario. tiene una conferencia teléfono a las dos y otra preparadas en la sala de juntas.- Señaló los archivos que descansaban sobre una esquina de mi mesa._

 __¿Mis gastos?_

 __Termino en breve el informe y se lo dejo para que lo firme._

 __De acuerdo. puede irse._ _Se detuvo en vano en la puerta._

 __Que pase buenas noche, señor Malfoy._

 __No me moleste en responder._


End file.
